


Frozen Love

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: C'était horrible de réaliser qu'elle ne le verrait jamais plus, qu'il n'était plus de ce monde et qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour le protéger.





	Frozen Love

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers de WoW sont à Blizzard.

C'était terrible de se dire qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. C'était horrible de réaliser qu'elle ne le verrait jamais plus, qu'il n'était plus de ce monde et qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour le protéger. 

Arthas n'était pas son prince dans le prince politique du terme. Il était celui dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, même si ce n'était que bien plus tard après leur rencontre qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments communs. Jaina revoyait encore leur premier baiser sous une arche à Dalaran alors que le soleil se couchait. Lors de ce qui restait une des périodes les plus calmes de leur vie. 

Leur relation n'avait pas été évidente à gérer, entre lui avec ses devoirs de prince de Lordaeron, et elle ses études de magie à Dalaran. Il avait même fini par rompre avec elle pour ne pas la distraire. A cette époque elle avait cru qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire comme douleur que d'avoir le cœur brisé à cause d'une rupture. Elle avait pleuré dans le silence de sa chambre pendant des nuits. Cela n'avait duré qu'un temps, ne pouvant supporter de vivre l'un sans l'autre, ils s'étaient remis ensemble. 

La vie en avait décidé autrement, et Arthas poussé par son courage, son impulsivité ou son inconscience avait prit des décisions qui ne lui ressemblaient pas pour se débarrasser du fléau qui les menaçait. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu, et au lieu de tenter de le raisonner, elle l'avait abandonnée et s'était rangée du côté d'Uther. 

Une mauvaise décision en entraînant une autre, il avait fini par devenir le roi Liche, un être abominable qui avait causé directement ou par l'intermédiaire de ses armées, la de très nombreux innocents. 

Aujourd'hui il était mort, le roi Liche avait été vaincu, Arthas était mort depuis bien longtemps, mais cela ne diminuait pas la douleur. Il restait l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle avait rêvé d'épouser.Elle lui avait pardonnée, surprise et émue qu'il ait gardé le médaillon qu'elle lui avait offert des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux amoureux. Elle l'aimait toujours, et elle l'aimerait toujours, leur histoire ne serait jamais terminée.


End file.
